Fake or Real
by Ber Fawn
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had a fight before a mission. Now Naruto has a rare and deadly disease called the Swine disease. Or does he? And what does orochimaru have to do with this? Read to find out. SasuNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Fake or Real**

Naruto Uzumaki was in the hospital with a rare yet deadly disease. He didn't like being sick with this disease. He didn't like it one bit. He had a boyfriend, sure, but unfortunately his boyfriend was on a mission, and was supposed to come home today.

That boyfriend was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

**--With Sasuke--**

Sasuke was on his way home, when his old teammate, Sakura Haruno, ran up to him.

"What do you want, Sakura," He said, clearly annoyed. Sakura was one of his many old fangirls. Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, was another one of them. Anyway, once Sakura caught her breath she looked Sasuke in the eyes.

"It's Naruto." She said. "He has a rare, and deadly disease. We think he caught it on his latest mission."

"Why should I care?" Sasuke said. In truth, he was worried.

"You should care because he's dying Sasuke!" Sakura said. She knew why Sasuke was acting like that. Sasuke and Naruto had had a fight before Sasuke left on his mission.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking into the room with a bag of things he bought from the store. Once he put them away, Sasuke was in the room, glaring at him._

"_What's wrong, Sasuke?" he asked. _

"_What's wrong!? What's wrong!? You want to know what's wrong!? Are you stupid!? Why did you buy all that crap! Naruto, I can't believe you went to buy some stupid shit, instead of stay and listen to me!" Sasuke yelled. He was definitely angry at Naruto._

"_What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked. He didn't know what Sasuke's problem was, but he didn't like it._

"_I have a mission, Naruto!" Sasuke said. "An S-Ranked mission! And all you do when I try to tell you is go to the store to buy some stupid bullcrap! I hate you Naruto Uzumaki! I never want to see your stupid face again! Get out! Now!" Sasuke screamed._

_Naruto didn't understand what was going on, but he left anyway. It was a few days later that he also had a mission. It was to investigate some killings in a far away village. The thing that was killing all those people, were S-ranked criminals, and a deadly disease. The disease was called the Swine disease. It was extremely rare. When Naruto got back, he collapsed on the ground. Some villagers found him, and took him to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. She immediately put him in the emergency room. _

_After some tests, she found out that he had caught the Swine disease, which was why he had collapsed. She told Sakura that once Sasuke got back from his week long mission, she was to tell him about Naruto's illness._

_End Flashback_

So, that's where they were now. Sasuke was worried about Naruto, but refused to go his hospital room.

"Sasuke, you have to visit him! He doesn't have long to live!" Sakura insisted.

"He can die for all I care. Its what he deserves for being a demon, anyway." Sasuke said.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's boyfriend, had just called him a demon. Everyone knew about Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto, and everyone agreed that Naruto was not the demon itself. That's what surprised Sakura. Sasuke had just called Naruto a demon because there was a demon sealed inside of him.

"You know what, Sasuke, you don't have a right to even go see Naruto because of what you just said." Sakura said. She was angry with Sasuke now. Naruto's crush on Sakura had subsided and now they were just brother and sister.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, and went home. He subconsciously expected Naruto to be there, until he remembered their fight. After their fight, Naruto had stayed away from Sasuke, for fear of getting yelled at again.

'That's right, I told him to stay away from me. I told him I never wanted to see him again.' He thought to himself. He instantly regretted saying that to Naruto, now that he knew Naruto was in the hospital with the Swine disease. He walked back outside, and started walking towards the hospital. He passed some villagers and heard them talking about Naruto's disease.

"_Can you believe that the demon's finally dying? When he does, we should celebrate."_ One said.

"_I know. I can't wait for that stupid demon to die. After what it did to our village, it doesn't even have a right to live here."_ The other said.

Sasuke felt his anger rising. He hated it when the villagers talked about how they wished Naruto would die, all because he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. Then he remembered what he had said to Sakura earlier that day. He too had called Naruto a demon and that he could die for all he cared. He immediately felt guilty.

He ran towards the hospital and asked for Naruto's room number.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, I presume." The person at the counter said. Sasuke nodded.

"Naruto Uzumaki's room is 312. Good luck." The counter girl said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said, and took off towards room 312.

When he got there, he heard low mumbles.

"He's not coming? Why not?" he heard Naruto say.

"He must still be mad at you. Either that or he hates you. I think he hates you, Naruto. He said you could die for all he cared and that you were a demon. I'm so sorry, Naruto. This must be really hard for you." Sakura. Figures she'd tell him what Sasuke had said earlier.

Sasuke grabbed the door handle, and walked inside. When Sakura saw him, the conversation she was having with Naruto immediately ended. She gave Sasuke a glare, and walked outside.

"You better not hurt him, Uchiha," she threatened when she passed him. He hated himself for what he had said earlier. Naruto was in the hospital dying, and he said he didn't care. He had also did something the group of friends agreed not to.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto's bed. He didn't like seeing Naruto in the hospital, let alone dying. Naruto was pale. His breathing seemed normal at the time, but Sasuke knew not to trust it. Naruto was connected to a heart monitor.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi, Sasuke," Naruto said. He sounded weak. Sasuke hated himself even more now that he heard Naruto's voice.

"I heard you have the Swine disease. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"For now," Naruto answered.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. Naruto knew what he had called him earlier, yet he was still talking to him as if nothing happened.

"Look, Naruto. I'm sor-" he began, but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. I know you didn't mean it. I deserved it anyway," Naruto said.

Sasuke felt bad. Sasuke had called Naruto something that wasn't his fault, and Naruto said he deserved it? That's so not right.

"Naruto, I understand if you're mad at me, but please don't die. I'm sorry for kicking you out of the house. Just don't die on me. I love you," he begged.

"Sasuke, I'm not mad. Like I said, I deserved it. As for me dying, I don't think I can do anything about it. I also deserved being kicked out of the house. I should have spent time with you instead of go shopping. You could have been killed on your mission, I know that. And I'm sorry," Naruto said. Near the end of the last sentence he started panting.

"No, you didn't deserve it. You didn't even know about my mission until I told you about it. And I'm sorry for everything I said, including call you a…you know," He said. He couldn't bare to say the word "demon" in front of Naruto.

Just then, a nurse came in with a clipboard.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm here for your check up. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Weak. I know that it's normal, but I don't like feeling this way," he answered.

"I know, honey, but there's nothing we can do. The doctors are working on a cure as we speak," the nurse said.

"Okay," Naruto said. In truth he didn't want to die. The disease was barely killing him. Thanks to Kyuubi, he was dying slower and less painfully as the other people that died from it.

That's when the nurse noticed Sasuke for the first time.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," she apologized.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He didn't like the fact that the nurse had just barged in without knocking.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone," the nurse said. "Good luck with your disease, Naruto," she said as she walked away.

"Thanks!" Naruto called after her.

Sasuke moved a chair to sit beside Naruto's hospital bed. If Naruto was going to die, he wanted to spend time with him.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked.

"I know that you don't want me to die and everything, but there's a possibility that the doctors will find a cure in time. I don't want to die either. Honestly, I'm scared," Naruto admitted.

"Me, too, Naruto, Me too," Sasuke said. In truth, he was scared for Naruto. He loved Naruto since they were little kids. After the Uchiha Massacre he felt there was no reason to stay alive, but then he met Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke's personal sunshine. But now his sunshine was fading, and there was nothing he could do, but hope. Hope Naruto would live. Hope the doctors would find some kind of cure. All he could do for Naruto, was hope.

"I'm tired," Naruto said.

"Get some sleep, I'll be here," Sasuke said, standing up to help Naruto with the blankets.

Naruto slid to the side of the bed. "Get in," he said.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused. What was Naruto doing?

" I said get in. If I'm going to die, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke obeyed Naruto's orders and got in bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around Naruto, and rested Naruto's head on his chest.

"Go to sleep, Naruto. You need your rest," Sasuke said.

"'Kay," Naruto said, tiredly. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

Sasuke still felt bad about talking badly about Naruto, earlier that day, but he still felt happy that Naruto had forgiven him. Not long after Naruto, Sasuke fell asleep as well.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Sasuke woke up hearing a long beeping noise. He then noticed nurses and doctors rushing into the room. He got out of the bed with a start. The normal beeping he fell asleep to was replaced by a never ending beep. Naruto's heart stopped!

Sasuke panicked. He felt tears burn behind his eyes. Then, a doctor came in with some kind of machine behind him, and a small bottle of liquid.

They hooked the machine up by the bed and rubbed two weird looking pads together.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted, putting the pads to Naruto's chest. Naruto's body jerked, and the beeping stopped. Unfortunately, it came back.

The doctor rubbed the two pads together, again. "Clear!" he shouted again, putting the pads to Naruto's chest for the second time. Naruto's body jerked again, and the beeping stopped once again.

When it started again, it was the same beeping Sasuke had fallen asleep to.

Sasuke relaxed, and watched Naruto. He had woken up soon after the nurses and doctors left. He was told by Kyuubi what had happened. He opened his eyes, and saw Sasuke in the chair beside his bed, watching him.

Sasuke watched Naruto wake up, and open his eyes. He stood up and gently hugged Naruto.

"Thank god," he said.

"Um, Sasuke, why are you hugging me?" Naruto asked confused.

"Because, I thought I lost you, dobe," Sasuke answered. It was true, when he noticed Naruto's heart had stopped, he thought he lost Naruto for good.

"But you didn't lose me. I'm alive," Naruto said.

"Wait, you know what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Kyuubi told me. So, yeah, I know what happened," Naruto said.

Just then, the doctor that walked in with the machine earlier, walked in with a slightly bigger bottle than earlier.

"Naruto, I need you to drink this. The other doctors and nurses and I think it will cure the Swine disease," the doctor said.

"Okay, If it cures me, why not?" Naruto said, grabbing the bottle.

"Just drink it, Naruto," the doctor said impatiently. He wanted to know if it would cure Naruto, just as bad as everyone else did.

Naruto put the bottle to his mouth, and drank some of it. It tasted horrible! Naruto wrinkled his nose in disgust, but kept drinking it.

"So? How do you feel?" Sasuke asked. He really wanted to believe that the bottle Naruto had just drank out of and the liquid in it, was really the cure.

"I feel fine. I feel normal again," Naruto said.

"You do?" the doctor asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

Then, the door flung open and Sakura walked in, glaring at Sasuke. She walked up to Naruto's bed, and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Who are you!?" Sakura shrieked at him.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, he's not Naruto! Naruto just came to the Hokage tower, reporting his mission," Sakura said.

"What!?" Sasuke yelled. He gave Naruto a suspicious look.

"That's impossible, I'm Naruto!" Naruto said.

"No your not!" someone yelled.

Then, Naruto walked in the room. "I'm Naruto, not you, you wannabe."

Sasuke looked to the Naruto at the door, then the one to the bed. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Naruto, I told you there was a fake here. And you didn't believe me," Sakura said.

"Yes, I did, Sakura," Naruto said.

"Well, well. Looks like I'm busted," the fake Naruto said.

Everyone looked to the Naruto on the bed, and then there was a puff of smoke. When the smoke disappeared, someone wearing the same clothes as Orochimaru appeared.

"Orochimaru…," Sakura said. "What are you doing here!?" she yelled.

Sasuke was now beyond confused. Had he just slept with Orochimaru? And had the hospital just saved the weird traitor?

"This," Orochimaru answered, pulling out a kunai, and throwing it at Naruto. Naruto dodged it easily, but what he didn't expect was for Orochimaru to appear behind him, putting a shuriken to his throat.

"Nobody come near us or I'll slit this boy's throat," Orochimaru threatened. Nobody went near him, but backed away instead. "Good," he said. "Now, tell me where I can find the Kyuubi container," he ordered.

Now everyone was confused. Orochimaru was looking for the Kyuubi container, but didn't know he was threatening to kill him?

"Tell me, or I'll kill this boy!" Orochimaru said, tightening his grip on the shuriken at Naruto's throat.

"We don't know!" Sakura said.

"Yes we do," the doctor said. Obviously he didn't like Naruto, since he was about to rat him out. "Orochimaru, your holding the Kyuubi container," he said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Dr. Crowly," Orochimaru said.

Naruto disappeared, and then reappeared beside Sasuke. Suddenly, Orochimaru started gasping for air, and collapsed.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"I poisoned him, while his guard was down. Easy enough for a Sannin," Naruto said.

"So, the person we saved earlier, wasn't Naruto Uzumaki, after all?" Dr. Crowly asked.

"Exactly, you saved Orochimaru," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm tired," Naruto said, and started walking off.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called.

"What Sasuke?" Naruto asked, stopping in his tracks.

"You can come home now," Sasuke said, remembering how he kicked Naruto out before their missions.

"Okay," Naruto said, starting to walk away again.

"Hey, wait up!" Sasuke called, running after Naruto to catch up.

When they got home, Sasuke told Naruto everything that happened when he got back, and Naruto told Sasuke about what happened in the village he was investigating. Turns out Orochimaru made the Swine disease, named it, and then turned into Naruto and went to the village.

Little did they know, Orochimaru was still alive. He wanted to test Naruto's strength, and found interest. 'My, my, Naruto Uzumaki,' he thought. 'Turns out your perfect to be my vessel, after all.'

**THE END ******

**Don't worry peoples, I'll make a sequel to this, Ha.**

**Story written by: SasuNaru 4eva 555**


	2. Chapter 2

Little did Sasuke know, that Naruto was actually still on his mission. Kabuto was the one to poison Orochimaru, but he also saved him from dying without anyone noticing. No one saw him put a purifier in the snakes hands.

Sasuke felt relieved that Naruto was back in their home, sleeping peacefully. "I love you so much, Naruto," he whispered in the imposter's ear. "I'm so glad you didn't have the disease... and I'm so sorry that I called you a demon... I'll live with that for the rest of my life..."

Naruto chuckled and turned over. "You sure talk a lot when you feel bad, Sasuke," he smiled gently. "I kinda like it..."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah...I really am sorry, though..." Inwardly, Kabuto smirked. 'He truly believes that I'm the worthless brat he's so in love with. I wonder if Orochimaru-sama found the real Naruto or not... If so, I can finally quit this stupid fucking acting and help him gain immortality.'

"...Uto? Naruto!" he heard Sasuke yell.

"Huh?" he said, smartly.

"Are you alright? You had a far off look, dobe..." Sasuke smirked. "Still the same old Naruto. How did you ever become a shinobi with how you think?"

Kabuto inwardly laughed. 'Good question, Uchiha,' but on the outside he merely pouted. "I'm a ninja because I have skills...teme?"

Sasuke's smirk fell instantly at the questioned nickname. Naruto always called him teme without hesitation, but this time he hesitated. He'd changed, and Sasuke didn't like it. 'This can't be Naruto...he wouldn't even say he has the skills. He'd bout about how he'd be Hokage one day.' He decided not to say anything. Yet.

(Naruto)

Naruto was happy to finally be able to go home again and try to find a place to sleep for the night. He'd been gone a month(Meaning three weeks after Sasuke's part) and was only just going home. Turns out that the deadly disease was a curse put on some people and the it got so bad that it wiped out the whole village.

"Naruto..." he heard whispered behind him.

He turned around and saw a tall, dark figure watching him from a tree nearby.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he demanded. He then heard chuckling and turned again, to see the same figure just inches away from him. He knew this shape of a body. Orochimaru.

"What do you want." He felt anger and fear built up in the pit of his stomach.

"I want you, Naruto-kun. Why else would I be here?" Orochimaru replied.

"What for?" Naruto yelled.

"I want the Kyuubi, obviously. He's much stronger than the Sharingan. I can take Sasuke-kun afterwards to control him! Or I could have you both...such a prize!"

Naruto felt panic take over and he jumped into a tree and darted for Konoha. 'I have to get home. Sasuke can't be in danger, now, not while I can't do anything!'

Orochimaru's voice came up again, this time in his ear. "Dearest Sasuke-kun already thinks you've returned! Kabuto-koi is in your very form with him as we speak. He's playing as you, so that Sasuke has no reason to feel lonely."

Naruto growled. "Leave him alone, bastard! He already wants nothing to do with me! He's probably screaming at Kabuto to leave right now!" His hands shook, itching to hit something. 'He probably hates me by now. Sasuke... I'm so sorry...' "I'll go with you, if you leave him alone."

Orochimaru made a cheerful sound. "Good! I think a celebration is in order!" He pulled something out from under his shirt and spoke into it. "Kabuto, come back and meet me at the hide-out. We're leaving Uchiha alone now that we have Uzumaki in our hands.

The reply he got, however, was not Kabuto's voice.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke picked something up that "Naruto" dropped on his way to see Tsunade.

He was surprised when it went off an hour later, and what he heard from it, made his blood boil with rage.

_"Kabuto, come back and meet me at the hide-out. We're leaving Uchiha alone now that we have Uzumaki in our hands."_

Orochimaru. That sick bastard.

'I should have known...but he's supposed to be dead! It comes as no surprise, actually. What do I do...? He has Naruto!' He decided to reply himself.

"Give Naruto back, you son of a bitch! You leave him alone! He has nothing you could possibly want!" He shouted into the device. He waited a few minutes for a reply, but when he didn't get anything, he left the house to get to the Hokage tower. Tsunade would probably see that the Naruto in the village was a fake, and when he told her what happened, she'd send a search team after the real Naruto Uzumaki. There was only one question, now.

Was Orochimaru telling the truth, that Naruto really is with him, or was it another fake? How could Naruto possibly have agreed to go with Orochimaru? He wouldn't ever do that to anyone in the village! Would he?

No, Sasuke decided. Naruto would never betray his village, no matter how much pain the villagers put him through day after day. He loves the village, and would protect everyone in it even when the people within Konoha didn't want him to. It's the way he was. A hero at heart, and with the Kyuubi within him, he was a hero from the start. No one viewed him that way, only seeing the boy as the demon itself.

How cruel could the village become, if they found out that Naruto was kidnapped by Orochimaru? The elders would want him back for his power, wouldn't they? Or would they make Tsunade charge Naruto with abandonment?

Sasuke didn't know what to do...

Just then, Kabuto came through the door, still looking like Naruto. "Man! No more missions for a while!" he exclaimed, putting up the perfect Naruto act. If Sasuke hadn't heard the truth, he would throw away the possibility that Kabuto was really Naruto. Who knows what would have happened then?

"That's because of how long you've had to be on the last one. You deserve a break, dobe. I have to go see Sakura for something. She said she needed my help with something." He said, picking up the device and putting it in the weapon holster on his ass. "I'll be back tonight, though," he said as he walked toward the door.

"But, teme! I wanted to spend time with my koi for a while! I just got back, Sasuke!"

"Sorry, dobe. Sakura really needs my help and everyone else capable is on a mission right now. Get some sleep, and when I come back, we'll spend as much time as you want together. Okay?"

"Okay, teme. Hurry home!" Naruto's grin was flashed in Sasuke's face, looking so wrong to him, knowing it was a fake.

"I will, dobe." With that, he left. He had to talk to Sakura and Tsunade about the fake Naruto. If Tsunade didn't know already, he would have to explain the device and the information he just got. Naruto had to be okay. At least until Sasuke got his hands on the stupid dobe for giving up on him!

**Sorry it took this long to update, people, but I was thinking of just making this a one-shot and making a sequal, but I got a couple reviews saying to update it, so I decided to just make it a short multi-chapter. That's why it hadn't been updated. I saw that I hadn't set it as Complete, either, so I decided, why not? I got influenced. And to everyone who's been reading Forgotten Memories, it's been discontinued. It's not going anywhere really, I might just re-write the whole thing. The original plot definitely got changed around. Sorry for that. Until next time! **

** Ber-fawn-AKA SasuNaru 4eva 555**


End file.
